Red Dawn Of Dinosaurs: The Beginning
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: This is the first part of the story of a young Gorgosaurus named Blazen. After being driven from his home, he must journey across the island and find a new territory. Along the way he will make new friends, encounter enemies, new and old, and discover the wonders of the island. includes Dino Files and numerous OCs as well as OCs from other author's stories. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Gorgosaurs

**Well everybody, this is it. Before I begin, I'd like to send my thanks to authors such as DarkKnights, LionKingFactsGuy2, and Yoshi 2.1 for all the amazing things they've written over time. I really hope you enjoy this story and theirs, and I look foreward to your reviews.**

**Also, if any of you should happen to know TheAnnoyingAlien, tell her about this story. **

* * *

It was nearly dawn on the lush island of Isla Sorna, a land of dinosaurs. Dinosaurs everywhere were arising from a night of slumber, ready to take on the new day. As the sun rose and painted the sky a vibrant orange, a lone creature stood at the top of a high rocky cliff. This creature was a subadult Gorgosaurus named Blazen. He was over 5 meters long and was covered in bluish-gray scales with black and red stripes and green dots all along his back, and small purple stripes on his muzzle. He also had small horns above his eyes, violet feathers on his arms, back, and tail, and green eyes. He also posessed a characteristic that no other of his kind had: he had a third clawed finger on his tiny arms. As Blazen watched the sun rise into the sky, he let out a huge, thunderous roar that echoed across the island. Blazen roared into the sky again, signalling that this was his territory, and no-one should dare come near. As the sun climbed higher into the clear sky, Blazen walked down the cliff and back into the forest where he lived. He soon came into a small clearing which housed several other Gorgasaurs. This was Blazen's family; his father, Gorgar, Ember and Flare, his younger twin sisters, and Patch, his brother. Gorgar was over 7 meters long and colored dark gray with white stripes, and he looked after his children since their mother had died of an infected wound. Ember and Flare, the two youngest, were both bright yellow-orange from snout to tail with black dots on their snouts, and were each roughly 8 feet long. They were pretty much inseparable. Patch was slightly larger than Blazen, and was mostly brown with patches of light and dark gray covering him. Patch growled a greeting as his brother emerged from the trees. Gorgar, who had been resting by a log, stood up and roared to his children, saying that it was time to hunt. All of them, especially Blazen, were very excited to go hunting for breakfast.

Soon, the five Gorgasaurs were stalking quietly through the trees near the entrance to the plains of the island, smelling and listening patiently for prey. Blazen looked out at the grassland, and alerted his family when he saw a large herd of herbivores. Staying hidden, the Gorgasaur family saw that it was a herd of armored dinosaurs of all kinds, and at the front was a gigantic male Sauropelta named Zeus. Zeus was nearly 40 feet long, almost double the average size of his species, and was yellow-green with black armor scales and blue eyes. His shoulder spikes were massive, the biggest over 9 feet long. His beak was strong and reddish-copper, built for chomping tough plants. Being a Nodosaurid, Zeus lacked a tail club, but he did not need one. Behind him stomped a 30-foot-long blue male Ankylosaurus named Cludd who had turquoise eyes, and a 28-foot-long male Euoplocephalus named Tuuph, who was dark orange with gray armor and brown eyes. It turns out that Cludd and Tuuph were Zeus' right hand dinosaurs, and led the herd beside the huge Sauropelta. As Blazen and his family watched, Zeus suddenly let out a loud warning call that alerted the entire herd of danger. A huge carnosaur suddenly burst out of the trees well away from the Gorgosaurs, and charged at the herd. This huge beast was the infamous Charcharodontosaurus Axel. The predator roared at the Ankylosaur herd and charged them head-on. As Blazen watched Axel attack and Zeus' herd defend themselves, Blazen came to the conclusion that Axel was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. It's never a good idea for a carnivore to target an armored dinosaur of any kind! Blazen and his family walked away into the forest, for there was no food here.

As Axel ferociously attempted to attack, Zeus and his herd defended themselves tirelessly. Axel went after Zeus himself, but the huge Nodosaurid was not to be taken lightly. Axel snarled at Zeus, who retalliated with a snort and a swing of his armored tail. Axel was hit hard by the blow, even causing some of his teeth to be broken. Axel roared in anger and tried to make a grab for Zeus' unarmored leg, but was stopped when Tuuph roared and rammed Axel to the ground. Axel heaved himself up and clamped his jaws onto Tuuph's neck, but Tuuph was unharmed thanks to his strong armor. Cludd then slammed his tail club into Axel, throwing him off his friend and breaking several of his ribs. Axel roared in pain and rage as he lay on the ground, and he suddenly jerked his head and grappled Tuuph's hind leg in his jaws. Tuuph screamed in pain as his leg was broken, and Axel was quickly shoved away from Tuuph by Zeus. Axel heaved himself up and roared at the Sauropelta, who roared back even louder and knocked Axel to the ground with his tail. Axel tried to get up again, but Zeus pushed the carnosaur back down with his huge weight. Zeus stared Axel right in the eye and got off of the predator, who snarled hatfully at Zeus and limped away into the forest. Zeus snorted and went back to his herd and the injured Tuuph. Zeus examined his hurt friend's leg. It was nearly broken, and it would take weeks to heal. Zeus then called out into the herd, and a large, gray, aging male Edmontonia came foreward. The 25-foot Edmontonia was named Egir, and though he was a bit old, he was still strong. Egir came up to Tuuph and helped Zeus help him stand. Tuuph groaned in pain as his wounded leg touched the ground, and then was supported by Egir on the side of Tuuph's injury. Tuuph leaned against Egir so he could stand without putting weight on his bleeding leg. With that problem solved, Zeus roared and the herd started moving again. Tuuph limped slightly, but was helped along by the faithful Egir.

From the bushes, Axel watched as Zeus and his herd left. One day he would get his revenge on Zeus. One day.

* * *

Far off in the forest, Blazen and his family found themselves tracking down a small herd of hadrosaurs through the dense trees. Patch sniffed the ground and caught the herbivores' scent. The family quickly headed off, careful to stay downwind of their prey. Soon, they caught sight of a group of browsing Olorotitan. The blue and turquoise Lambiosaurines ate peacfully, unaware of the presence of carnivores. As the herd fed, the Gorgasaur family worked out an attack strategy. Gorgar told each of his children how they were going to pull it off; Ember and Flare would stalk the herd from behind and scare them into running. Blazen would be ahead of the herd and he and the sisters would chase them towards Patch and himself, who would be waiting further ahead to take down an individual. The predators stealthily moved into position around the herd.

Ember and Flare snuck up behind them, Blazen hid a few yards ahead, and Patch and Gorgar stood hidden roughly 20 yards further away. Once everyone was ready, Gorgar silently signaled to Blazen, who did the same to his sisters. Ember and Flare then leaped out of the bushes and roared loudly, scaring the Olorotitans into running with the sisters giving chase. As the honking frenzied dinosaurs approached, Blazen burst out of his hiding place and roared, running along the side of the herd and driving them towards his father and brother. As the hadrosaurs stampeded by, Gorgar and Patch emerged and went after an individual with a wound on its side that was straggling behind the others. Gorgar ran up beside the herbivore and sunk his teeth into its side. The Olorotitan screamed in pain and tried to shove Gorgar off, but Patch came and rammed the prey onto the ground. Blazen and the sisters then arrived and helped Patch hold the struggling animal down while Gorgar went for the kill. Gorgar grappled the hadrosaur's throat in his jaws and killed it with a quick jerk of his head. Once the prey stopped moving, the family devoured the body.

Away in the dense forest, the Olorotitan herd finally calmed down. As the herbivores began feeding on the surrounding low-growing shrubs and ferns, one juvenile in particular wanted to go explore. The baby Olorotitan was female, and her name was Calathea. Her skin was a vibrant shade of cerulean with a sky blue underbelly. Her small crest was pure white and her eyes were dark blue. Calathea scampered into a cluster of the blue flowers that she was named after and ate as many as she wanted. She licked her bill with delight as she tasted the flowers' sweet nectar on her tongue. She explored deeper into the foliage, and was shocked when a bright emerald green head suddenly appeared in front of her. She let out an alarmed honk, but then realized that this creature was a fellow duckbill. The other baby stepped out of the bushes to reveal itself. It was a juvenile male Saurolophus, not much bigger than Calathea herself. The young hadrosaurine was emerald green all over with pale blue speckles down his tail and underbelly, and the spike on his head was rusty red. He was named Sheamus. Sheamus and Calathea sniffed eachother and then started playing happily. Soon, Sheamus' mother came through the brush and honked to her son. Sheamus honked back, saying that he was playing and having fun with Calathea. Then, Calathea's father, the leader of her herd, came to see what was happening. More of Sheamus' herd came through the foliage and honked. Sheamus' father, the leader of that herd, went up to Calathea's dad and the two talked to eachother through honks and grunts. Soon, the two herds decided to join together as one big herd. Calathea and Sheamus were especially excited, for now they would be able to play together all the time. Their fathers both gave a loud bellow, and the two herds traveled south as one.

* * *

Back at their home territory, the Gorgosaurus family settled down for the night after the meal of Olorotitan. Gorgar laid himself down by his old log at the edge of the clearing and rested. Ember and Flare were in no mood for rest, and began playing with eachother in a cluster of ferns. Patch laid down among a few large rocks where he always slept, and Blazen went up to the nearby cliff to look out over the island as the sun set. Blazen stared at the beutiful aurora of colors that lined the horizen as the sun went down, various shades of orange, red, purple, gold, and all colors in between. Blazen marveled at the beauty of the sunset, and then headed back down to his family. Ember and Flare had gotten tired and slept together on a bed of ferns next to Patch. Blazen yawned and laid down on a soft patch of sand near his father.

Blazen was just about to drift off to sleep, but suddenly, a huge roar resignated through the surrounding forest. The Gorgosaurs were all immediatly alerted and stood up. A huge carnivore suddenly burst out of the trees. The beast was over 11 meters long and was dark reddish-gray with a sandy tan underbelly. Its most notable feature was a long, thin, blood red scar that ran from its muzzle, across its eye, and all the way down to its stomach. This creature was a male Torvosaurus known as Redscar. Redscar roared at the tyrannosaurs, and Gorgar stood in front of his children and roared back threateningly. He knew this monster. Redscar had plagued Gorgar ever since Redscar killed his mother long ago. Redscar was even responsible for Gorgar's mate's death. Redscar roared again and charged at the Gorgosaurs. Gorgar told his children to stay back as he charged his nemesis head-on. Gorgar bashed his head into Redscar, throwing the Torvosaurus off balance. Redscar snarled and tried sink his fangs into Gorgar's side, but Gorgar knocked Redscar away with his strong tail. Redscar growled in rage and slashed Gorgar's snout with his 3 long claws. Patch and Blazen, enraged by the treatment of the father, roared together and attacked Redscar with all their fury. Gorgar tried to tell his sons to stay back, but they would not listen. Blazen made a grab for Redscar's throat, but Redscar clamped his jaws onto Blazen's muzzle and threw him to the ground. Patch snarled and grappled Redscar's arm in his teeth and slammed his body into Redscar, throwing him down. Blazen got up and held Redscar down with his foot. However, before Gorgar could warn them, Redscar raised his foot and kicked Blazen off of him and into the air for a moment before the Gorgosaur hit the ground. Patch tried to ram Redscar as he got up, but was knocked to the ground when Redscar's tail collided with his face. Suddenly, Ember and Flare ran behind Redscar and bit into his ankles. Redscar roared in anger and was about to claw their faces, but Gorgar charged and forced his enemy away from his daughters. Gorgar's children were forced to watch as their father endured a terrible beating. Redscar sunk his fangs into Gorgar's back and slashed his side with his knife-like claws. Gorgar pushed Redscar off of him, but Redscar aimed low and clamped his jaws onto Gorgar's leg. Gorgar roared in pain as his leg was nearly broken, but hit Redscar away with his last amounts strength. Gorgar roared to his children and the whole family ran away into the trees, with Redscar roaring into the sky, claiming their territory for himself.

Once the Gorgosaur family was far away from their old territory, Gorgar scolded his children for deliberatly disobeying him and trying to fight Redscar. Each of them hung their heads in shame and apolagized for not listening to their father, and Patch and Blazen were especially sorry. Gorgar told his children that it was alright and that they only disobeyed to help him. Now, however, the Gorgosaurus family had no territory, and no home. Gorgar told his children to keep moving, and they followed their wounded, limping father through the night. Blazen could hear Redscar roar in the distance. Blazen hung his head in shame and trudged on at the back of his family.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1. Blazen, Gorgar, Patch, Ember, Flare, Zeus, Tuuph, Cludd, Egir, Calathea, Sheamus, and Redscar all belong to me. Axel is someone else's, I am just borrowing him. Read and review. Next chapter is going to be a Dino file, my first ever! See U then.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dino File 1

**And i now present chapter 2. As previously stated, this chapter is going to be a Dino File, just like my buddy DarkKnights does. This one will only feature 2 dinosaurs I'm afraid, but more will come in the future. you all have my word as an Irish/American.**

**Gorgosaurus libratus**

Meaning: Fierce lizard Weight: 2.4 tons

Length: 8 to 9 meters Lived: Middle-Late Cretacious

Gorgosaurus was a large, ferocious tyrannosaurid that grew to over 9 meters(30 ft) long and weighing over 2 tons. Gorgosaurus lived over 75 million years ago, and was first discovered in 1914. Gogosaurus was closely related to the similar-sized Albertasaurus. Gorgosaurus lived in and around what is today Alaska, and was one of the few large predatory dinosaurs that lived and hunted in packs. Packs were lead by one adult male, and the others were normally the alpha's mate and children. They also live as packs on Isla Sorna in modern times after being cloned by Ingen, but should an individual become separated from its pack, they will go off on their own to form a new pack, often with different theropod species. Like most tyrannosaurs, Gorgosaurus possesed small, scrawny arms with only 2 fingers. However, on Isla Sorna, a select few Gorgosaurs have aquired a third finger, which was passed down through generations by cloned Gorgosaurs that were descended from a prehistoric Gorgosaur who possesed that trait and was cloned by Ingen. Gorgosaurus preyed on herbivores such as Pachyrhinosaurus, Edmontosaurus, and other hadrosaurs in the region where it lived. Millions of years ago, Gorgosaurus lived in cold conditions where it snowed in winter, so it has been theorized that Gorgosaurus- and possibly all dinosaurs- was warm-blooded like mammals. Gorgosaur individuals vary greatly in color, and even siblings may have completely different skin colors and patterns. It is so far unknown if the color variation is normal for the species or a goof-up while they were first being cloned.

**Torvosaurus tanneri**

Meaning: Savage lizard Weight: 2.15 tons

Length: Up to 10 meters Lived:Late Jurassic

Torvosaurus was one of the largest and most fearsome predators of the late Jurassic period. A variety of carnosaur, Torvosaurus had a strong body and long arms with three clawed fingers on the end. Growing over 10 meters(33 ft) long and weighing in at 2.15 tons, Torvosaurus was likely a very deadly predator, possibly even rivaling Saurophaganax in power and ferocity. Torvosaurus lived during the late Jurassic period in what is now North America and Portugal, and it's fossils were discovered in 1971. Torvosaurus was most likely solitary, and preyed on herbivores like Camptosaurus and Dryosaurus in North America and Draconyx and Dinheirosaurus in Europe. On Isla Sorna, Torvosaurs are one of the deadliest and most territorial theropods, and sometimes compete for food and territory with Gorgosaurus and Allosaurus. Male Torvosaurs are reddish-gray in color with tan or light brown underbellies, and females are light rose colored or scarlet with amber underbellies. Torvosaurus was likely not very fast, and prefered to hunt slower-moving targets. Torvosaurs are occasionally seen living in packs, but more often are seen going alone. A specific Torvosaurus called Redscar has been associated with Chaos Effect, and so far has evaded capture for years. Redscar has caused much damage over the years, and his current location is unknown.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Sory this was short. R&R Next chapter will introduce several more OCs**


End file.
